TodoDeku 25 Days of Christmas Prompts - 2019
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: It's a bit early, but I'm ready to get into the spirit of Christmas! Please enjoy my 25 days of Fluff!


_This is my first Tododeku, and my first MHA story:D please like, and comment to tell me what you think!_

"YOU TWO," Tenya Iida calls from the front of the classroom where he is often found frantically waving his arms. This time he is referring to class 1-A's very own Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoryia.

"Since you're always so lovey dovey, why don't you plan the class Christmas party? We want to have it next week, on Thursday, since we're all leaving for break."

A large smile spreads across the green haired boy's face at the thought of the challenge. He turns his radiant gaze upon his less than excited boyfriend Todoroki, who suddenly much more interested with the eraser shavings on the top of his desk than the conversation he was previously engaged in.

Todoroki looks up shyly at the excited boy beside him, hoping against hope that Izuku would decline Iida's request, but deep down knowing there was no backing out now.

"We would love to," Midoryia replies to Tenya with conviction. "It will be the best Christmas party class 1-A has ever seen!"

Shoto sighs to himself, knowing that he's been backed into a corner. Though Midoryia's willingness to help and can-do attitude is what drew him to the shorter boy in the first place. He is always ready for whatever life throws at him, and has that cute way of over analyzing every situation. No doubt he already has a notebook full of information he had gathered on Shoto's own fighting styles…

"Where do you think we should begin?" Izuku grins. "We already have a guest list… Should we go buy decorations? What about a white elephant game? Secret Santa? There are so many possibilities!"

Todoroki smiles and ruffles his overzealous lover's hair. "Let's make a list and go from there."

After a grueling day of classes, the pair zip up their coats, put on their scarves, and head off into the cold, side by side to the big mall the next town over to hunt down everything on their list.

They weave in and out of foot traffic, Todoroki keeping a sharp eye on the large crowds, while Midoryia zips from store front to store front, stars in his eyes, his cheeks red and robust from the cold and the ever present grin on his face.

"What do you think of this hat?" Izuku inquires, coming from around an end cap with a big green elf hat with phony sewn-on ears sat upon his head.

"Adorable," Shoto whispers, a faint grin upon his lips. His long fingers wrap around the shorter boy's hips as he begins to pull him in for a kiss.

"Then you wouldn't mind wearing…" Midoryia chuckles, not finishing his statement. Instead he sneakily uses Shoto's closeness to slide a reindeer antler headband upon his head, complete with bells.

The taller boy pulls back, gazing upon his half scared face in the reflective plastic surface of a dancing Santa doll. He gently shakes his head, and the bells jingle softly. Bemused, he repeats his action.

"The only thing missing is the big red nose," he jokes.

The rest of the week and weekend pass without incident, and the pair arrive early Thursday morning to prepare the room.

First they hang tinsel from the ceiling, in long ropes of red, green, and silver. Then they throw the table cloths over the desks, and Midoryia sprinkles the glitter he had insisted on buying (much to Todoroki's dismay). With a Santa hat on each desk, and a life-sized inflatable snowman in the corner, they only had to wait on their classmates to arrive.

As expected, Tenya is the first through the door. He looks around in awe, and grins. "I'm impressed! You both made class 1-A proud with this display! Let's hope you can do just as good in the UA Christmas parade, we HAVE to outmatch 1-B and the Support Course!"

"Christmas parade…?" Todoroki begins, but can no further inquire as the rest of the class begins to congregate inside the room.

They too look around in awe, as hanging off the edges of their desks are actual icesicles, a flare Izuku had talked Shoto into adding, to send their display over the top.

"This is great guys," Uraraka congratulates.

"Not bad, for a pair of idiots," mumbles Bakugo as Kirishima elbows him hard in the ribs.

Midoryia smiles, appreciating the praise from his classmates, his big green elf hat sat proudly upon his head.

"I'll say this was a success," he whispers to Todoroki, standing just behind his right shoulder, who also is wearing his reindeer antlers.

"Agreed," he confirms, patting his companion on the shoulder.


End file.
